romantic love
by yu-gi-ohlove3
Summary: This is a story about how three people and their friend's fell in love they are a neko a vampire and a werewolf, there is a prophecy that involves them all were the have to defeat a great evil that want's to take the neko's power's. tea and Vivian bashing so don't be mad at me, lot of pairing's :3
1. Chapter 1

Summary: this is a story about how three people and their friend's fell in love, the people that fall in love are a neko a vampire and a werewolf.

I do not own yu-gi-oh! but i wish i do :3

chapter one: learning about the neko's neko's Yuugi mouto: Has long ebony hair tipped in violet and golden bangs, bright violet eyes, her cat ear's are black and tipped in violet, her outfit is a blood red skirt, white tight's, her shoes are black boot's,two black belt criss cross, a white shirt, elbow length blood red gloves without the fingers, and a black neck belt. She is also the princess of the neko's.

Ryou bakura: Has long white hair that she keep's in a pony tail, bright chocolate brown eye's, her cat ear's are a mix of black and white,her outfit is a long black skirt, a white belt, her shoes are black little flat's, a blck shirt, and a white jacket with design of crossed swords on the back, she is yuugi's bodygaurd and bestfriend

Malik ishtar: has short dirty blonde hair, and bright lavender eye's, her cat ear's are lavender, her outfit is a pair of black leater shorts, white sock's, blue jean jacket, and a black shirt, her shoes are white knee high boot's, and she wear's a necklace that is in the shape of a lighting bolt, she is also yuugi's bodygaurd and friend

Jonouchi katsuya: has mid back length blonde hair, bright honey gold eye's, her cat ear's are honey and white, her outfit is the same as malik's is but is blue white and green she is also a bodygaurd and friend

so if anyone would like me to write this story please review and i'll continue on th description's on the character's if not please say something this is my first time writing anything like this so please don't be so mean thank you


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i don't own yu-gi-oh!

me: hello everyone I hope you like this story well onto the story

the real chapter one:

Yuugi and her friends are playing in the garden today sence today they were told to stay out of the way, yuugi's drawing,  
>jonouchi is laying in the grass, while ryou and malik are training with there all have wepon's yugi usally use's two staff's one look's like it's made out of fire the other ice, jou has a sword that look's like it's made out of earth and a dagger that look like it's made out of wind,<br>malik has two scepter's one that's light gold while the other is dark gold, and ryou has a sword that look's like it's made of lightning and a staff that look's like it's made out of water.

"Are you ever going to let up malik?" ryou said "Nope why should I ry-chan?"malik replyed "Because you just lost and stop calling me ry-chan!" "Stop fighting you two lunch is here and one of you have to wake up jou" yuugi said "Yes yuugi" they both said

So after they stopped fighting and malik woke up jou they started to eat lunch, witch consisted of fish, watermellon cube's and they were done a servent came and told them of the geust's that were coming today, so they got up and followed her and came to the enternce of the palace and yuugi told the servant she could go. Yuugi and her friend's aproched the geust's and she said. "hello my name is Yuugi and these are my friend's ryou,malik and jou. who might you be?"

me: well that's all for this chapter i hope you like it, can anyone guess who the group of people are? anyway review :3 


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

chapter two:

After Yuugi introduce's her and her friend's the group turn's and the girl's see each person in the group. The leader of the group walk's forward and bow's he say's.

"Hello my name is Atem and these are my friend's Yami,  
>Seto, Seth, Bakura, Marik,and Akiefa. And these two are Pegaus and Dartz."<p>

The one known as Dartz step's foward and he doesn't relise who Yuugi and her friend's are and say's.

"Hey servant do you know were the queen is we were told that we could speak to her and her daughter about this prophecy that they are a part of."

Yuugi then say's "I'm not a servant and the queen is not here right now she is on a date with her husband but I'm here and you can talk to me but let's go to the garden and sit down and talk okay." and simle's after she say that.

The garden has so many plant's, tree's and flower's, there is a fountin and 6 bench's. Yuugi goes and sit's under her favorite tree a cherry blossom tree, Malik sit's on the edge of the fountin Ryou next to her and Jou lay's down on the grass. Meanwhile the guys were chosing where to sit Atem and Yami chose to sit next to Yugi under the tree, Marik sit's on a bench, Akiefa and Bakura cuddle on the grass and Seto, Seth and Pegaus and Dartz sit on two more bench's.

Ryou and Malik both turn to Yuugi and ask if they can return to training and she say's yes they thank her and call thier weapon's out of no where.

okay now to describe Atem, Yami, Seto, Seth, Marik, Bakura and Akiefa. Dartz and Pegaus look the same as in the anime but have darker eye's and longer hair.

Atem: A vampire prince has crimson eye's and spikey hair that is in five point's and three color's ebony spike's crimson tip's and gold bang's that shoot up in his hair,  
>he is wearing black leather pant's and shirt, black neck belt combat boot's and black leather finger less gloves.<p>

Yami: A werewolf prince has maroon eye's and spikey hair that is in five point's and three color's ebony spike's maroon tip's and gold bang's that shoot up in his hair,  
>he is wearing the same thing as Atem but Yami's is white.<p>

Akiefa: A vampire and best friend to Atem he has redish brown eye's and spikey shoulder length white hair, he also is wearing leather but his is blue without the gloves and neck belt.

Bakura: A werewolf and best friend to Yami he has dark brown eye's and spikey mid back length white hair with two little piceses that stick up and look like bat ear's he is wearing jean short's and a white t-shirt with the word howl on the front and tennis shoes.

Seth: A vampire and cousin to Atem he has sky blue eye's and shoulder length brown hair and is wearing the same thing as his cousin but without the neck belt same color.

Seto: A werewolf and cousin to Yami he has ice blue eye's and shoulder length brown hair and is wearing blue jean's and a black button up shirt with blue jean jacket blue tennis shoes.

Marik: A vampire he has darker lavender eye's than Malik light blonde spikey shoulder length hair and is wearing black leather pant's, a lavender leather shirt and black boot's.

Atem and Yami are together so are Seto and Seth and Bakura and Akiefa, can anyone think of last name's for the guys just state them in your reveiw hope you enjoyed the chapy :3 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! but i wish i did :D

chapter four

In the garden while Ryou and Malik train and Jou takes a nap Yuugi finishes her drawing it's of a dragon called mythiris.  
>Yami look's over at her drawing and is impressed and say's.<p>

"Wow Yuugi that is a very cool looking dragon i'm impressed!"  
>and Yuugi blushes and reply's back.<p>

"R-r-really it's not that great it's just a simple drawing I just really love to draw. If you want I can show you some more?"

Yami agree's and ask's Atem to come, so they both fallow Yuugi as she goes to her room . They both look around it is violet on the wall's and has black carpet, a king sized bed that has crimson silk sheet's and a black canopy, a walk in closset, a bathroom to the side, a terace, a leather coach and a fireplace. There are so many picture's of dragon's on the wall's, yuugi sit's on her bed and say's they can sit anywhere and they both sit on the bed as well.

"So do all your dragon's have name's or just some?" ask's Yami

"Just some there are a few of mythiris, there is seranopranos,  
>jessine, shadow, and flame iris!"<p>

"Wow how do you come up with the name's?" ask's Atem

"I just think of them, anyway i think we should get back to the other's ." say's Yuugi

Once they get back to the other's and they sit back under the tree Yami ask's Yuugi if he can draw a dragon for her she blushes and say's yes and hand's him her drawing book and pen.

A little while later a servant come's and say's that the queen and king are back and would like to speak with them so they all fallow her to the throne room witch is huge and could fit over two-thousand people in it, it's bloody red for the wall's and violet purple for the floor, it has two throne's in it and there are two people sitting in the throne the queen on the left and the king on the king is in his late fourtie's and has shoulder length ebony hair and crystal blue eye's, the queen is in her mid thertie's and has tri-colored hair like Yuugi does and violet eye's, Yuugi run's up to them and hug's them and say's.

"Ka-sama, tou-sama why did you want to see us?"

"We wanted to see you guy's to introduce you to each other we are going to introduce you girl's to the guy's and the guy's to you girl's, okay here is my daughter and princess to the neko's Yuugi mouto, and her friend's Ryou bakura, Malik ishtar and Jonouchi katsuya." The girl's each bow to the guy's"Now for the guy's there is Atem mono the vampire prince and his lover Yami sennen the werewolf prince, Seto kaiba cousin to prince Yami and lover to Seth kai who is cousin to prince Atem, Bakura ryou and Akiefa king thieve,  
>Marik ishstar, and Pegaus and Dartz." the guy's bow to each of the girl's as well.<p>

Well that is it for this chapter tell me what you think tell me if i mispelled anything okay review :3 ja-ne 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! but i do own the name's of the dragons mythiris and seranopranos so don't steal them or take them

Chapter five:

After the queen and king formaly introduced everyone and explained why they were there, a servant came and told everyone that dinner is ready, when they got to the dinning hall everyone sat down, yuugi, ryou, malik, jou and her mother on the right and atem, yami, bakura, akiefa,  
>marik, seto seth, pegaus and dartz on the left the king at head of the table. They were having steak, salad, shrimp, soup, stuffed pepper's, lemonade and devil's food cake.<p>

After they were done eating the king and queen said they were going for a walk and then to bed. The queen already told the guy's were the were sleeping and staying atem and yami with yuugi, bakura and akiefa with ryou, marik with malik, seto and seth with jou and pegaus and dartz in a guestroom.

Ryou, malik and jou decide to go to there room's and they take the guy's that are sharing there room's with, pegaus and dartz go to the guestroom and leave yami, atem and yuugi in the dinning hall, so yuugiwith her to her room. When they get there yuugi grabs her red nightgown and goes to her bathroom to take a bath, leaving atem and yami alone in her room. Yami start's to head to there suitcases to change into night clothes when atem grab's his hand and lead's them over to the leather couch, atem sit's down and pull's yami on top of him. Yami seeing this lean's down and start's kissing atem, atem slowly take's control and start's to explore yami's mouth with his tounge and it start's to get heated between them, yuugi start's to exit the bathroom when she hear's moan's coming from her room so she start's to walk more until she is in the doorway to her bathroom.

When she see's them she notice's that yami and atem are both shirtless and making out on her couch and she blushes and cough's to let them know that she is in the room and they stop and look at her in emarisment at being caught.

"U-u-um the bathroom is free if you want to use it." she stutter's with a blush on her face

"Oh yes of course thank you and sorry." say's yami

"why are you saying sorry you just wanted alone time with your lover there is nothing wrong with that so don't say sorry!" say's yuugi with a blush because they both still don't have shirt's on.

So while atem and yami say sorry again and grab there night clothes and head to the bathroom to change yuugi goes and get's into bed and start's to go to sleep, when atem and yami get back in the room they notice that yuugi is already asleep and in bed so they kiss each other good night and go to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxthe next morningxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuugi wake's up and notice's that yami and atem are still asleep so she grab's her clothe's for today take's a shower and head's to the garden outside, when she get's there she take's a walk and start's to sing, while she's singing someone walk's behind her and say's.

"Well well what have we here little yuugi!" say's a voice behind her

Well what do you guy's think how was it love it hate it well review and guess who they voice at the end is :3 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! but i do own the names of dragon's Mythiris and Seranopranos so please don't steal or take them :) enjoy

Chapter six

As soon as Yuugi hear's the voice she turn's around and come's face to face with two girl's one has brown shoulder length hair and pale blue eye's and is wearing a bright pink and red dress and the other girl has black hair in a bun and lilac eye's and is wearing a short chinese style dress that is blue and green with flower's that are pink. She already know's who these two girl's are Anzu masaki and Vivian wong two noble class neko's, they alway's pick on her and her friend's nobody in the palace like's them.

"What do you guy's want leave me alone!" say's Yuugi already mad.

"We just wanted to play with you is that okay?" Anzu say's inocently.

"No I don't want to play with you at all so just leave me alone okay Anzu Vivian so just go away!" say's Yuugi getting madder.

"Well we won't go we want to play." Anzu say's and pushes Yuugi into the fountain and Vivian goes up to her and uses her sharpend claw's and scratches Yuugi, Yuugi come's out of the fountain and summon's her staff's from no where then she say's mad as hell.

"Leave me alone now before you both get what's coming to you got it and if you don't leave me alone I will frezze you both got it so go now!" Yuugi say's pissed off.

Anzu and Vivian both run away scared out of there mind's,so after they run away she decide's to go inside and get Ryou to heal her cut she got from Vivian's claw's. Once she get's to Ryou's room she hear's screaming and yelling from inside so she open's up the door and see's something funny. Ryou standing in her nightgown with her eye's closed and Bakura and Akefia with no clothe's on laying in the bed and Bakura looking frantic trying to awaken a knoked out Akefia and not suckseeding at all, as soon as Yuugi see's this she start's to laugh when Ryou hear's this she walk's over to Yuugi still with her eye's closed and trip's and fall flat on her face and Yuugi start's to laugh harder and Bakura and Akefia start to laugh as well. Once Ryou get's up and start's to glare at the two naked guy's on her bed she goes over to Yuugi and pushes her out of the room and begin's to ask her what she need's then she see's the cut and start's to ask how she got it, Yuugi tell's her and then Ryou heal's it with her water wand.

"So anything else on you hurt at all Yuugi?" ask's Ryou.

"Nope nothing so what happend in there?" Yuugi ask's "oblivious.

"Nothing those two fell asleep with no clothes on at all and when I woke up Bakura and Akefia were hugging with nothing on so i screamed they jumped and next thing I knew i knoked out Akefia with the lamp." say's Ryou sheeplessly.

"Ah okay so you wana get dressed and head to breakfast I'll go and wake up Jou and Malik!" Yuugi say's happly.

"Sure I'll meet you in the dinning hall in a minute." say's Ryou.

So Yuugi head's to Jou's room first and open's the door so she can wake up the sleepy head, she walk's up to her and pinch's her nose Jou then start's to cough and gurggle so she start's to poke her then Jou open's up a eye and look's at the one that was poking her.

"Come on get up and dressed so we can head to beakfast okay I'll go and wake up Malik see you in the dinning hall." Yuugi say's very queitly so she doesn't wake the other two up Jou agree's and get's up, so Yuugi skip's onto Malik's room she open's the door and to her suprise Malik is already up and getting dressed for the day ahead so Yuugi tell's her to hurry up and to head to breakfast once Yuugi and Malik get there they find Jou and Ryou sitting down so they go to join there friend's and as soon as they do that the guy's and the king and queen get there so everyone sit's down. The servant's come in with the food tray's they are having cooked ham, fruit cocktail, toast, orange jucie, oatmeal and milk. As soon as everyone is done with there food the king and queen tell them of an up coming ball and then she tell's the girl's they will need to find them self's some date's to the ball then the king and queen say they have work that need's to be done so they both go and Yuugi and her friend's remember they have training to go to so they take the guy's and head to the garden so the guy's sit down Atem and Yami under the cherry blossom tree and Yami goes back to finishing the dragon he was drawing for Yuugi, Marik sit's next the tree Bakura and Akefia sit next to yami and watch him draw the dragon Seto and Seth sit behind there cousin's and Pegaus and Dartz sit on bench's. Then something unexpected happend a dragon came flying down, this dragon has a long body and is purple and green her name is Mythiris the eternal one and she speak's witch also shock's the guy's.

"Are you girl's ready to start this leason?" her voice is very soft and stern.

Well tell me what you think and yes Mythiris is my own oc the first dragon i drew, love it hate it review please and i'm not going to update till i have at least sixteen review's okay ja-ne :) 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! but I do own the dragon's name's Mythiris and Seranopranos and my oc Mythiris :)

Chapter seven

As soon as Mythiris said that Ryou, Yuugi, Malik and Jou split up. Yuugi jumped up into a tree, Jou hid behind a group of bushes, Malik jumped into another tree and Ryou hid behind the tree Yuugi was in. Mythiris cast's a spell so nothing in the garden will be destroyed she then tell's the girl's to start. Yuugi high jump's out of the tree and onto Mythiris's tail and frezze's it then use's her fire staff to burn it and then jump's down and call's for Ryou to join in Ryou summon's a tiddle wave of water with her water staff and cause's water to go every where she then call's Jou out and tell's her to use her wind dagger when she use's her lighting sword when they do that the wind amplifie's the lighting to go every where and shock's Mythiris, Malik then come's out and use's her light rod to paralize Mythiris and her dark rod to make a dark sphere apear. The training is going on for hour's.

Meanwhile while the girl's are training the guy's are watching them move around and they see how gracefull they look while doing this.  
>Yami ask's Atem what color he should make the dragon and Atem say's.<p>

"Why dont you put red and purple for the body and bright blue for the eye's and the flame's make a mix of red and purple." Say's Atem while looking at the drawing of the dragon.

"Okay, I just don't know what to name her!" Yami exclaime's while putting the color's on the dragon that Atem said.

"How about Phenoix Fire or Fira Spike's?" Ask's Bakura while laying down next to Akefia.

"That sound's cool Phenoix Fire I think i'll go with that one!" Say's Yami while finshing up the dragon, he's going to give the picture to Yuugi tonight with Atem before they all go to bed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSix hour's laterxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mythiris decide's that the training is over for today and ask's Ryou to heal everyone up. Once Ryou heal's them up the girl's come over to where the guy's are and sit down. Marik then coment's that they stink and Mythiris tell's the girl's to go clean up then they can play with the guy's. So the girl's all head to thier room's to take a shower then change clothe's. Once they get back out the guy's turn around and stare at them. Yuugi is wearing a black and red sundress and black flat's with fingerless glove's, Ryou is wearing black jean's and a purple t-shirt with a dragon on the front and tenis shoes,  
>Jou is wearing ripped jean short's and a black and blue t-shirt with crossed sword's on the back and blue boot's, Malik is wearing tan short's and a lavender shirt that say's "You can't get what you never had!" and black boot's. The girl's blush when they notice the guy's staring at them.<p>

"U-u-u-um do you g-g-g-guy's want to g-g-go into town with u-u-us today?" stuter's Yuugi while blushing and staring at the ground.

"Sure we would love to go into town with some cutie's!" exclaime's all the guy's as they jump up.

"Okay oh Pegaus Dartz my mother and father wanted to see you so you two can't go into town with us okay."say's Yuugi while looking at those two.

"That's fine with us Yuugi-chan we will go and talk to the king and queen while you guy's are in town." say's Pegaus while making sure Dartz won't say anything stupid.

"Okay well see you two at dinner, and we will buy you to something while in town bye." say's Yuugi while everyone but Atem and Yami start walking out.

Mythiris: Is a purple and green dragon that has a long body and strong wing's, she is very stern but nice she is the portector of the ryoal neko's and love's to hang out with Yuugi when she is drawing anything and over time she got the title "The eternal one!"

well how was it love it hate it but please reveiw and tell me if I mispelled anything okay ja-ne :3 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! but i do own my oc Mythiris and serano and the dragon name's Mythiris and Seranoprano's so don't steal them!

Chapter Eight

So as soon as Yuugi told Pegaus and Dartz that the king and queen wanted to see them she started walking and so did Atem and Yami.  
>Once the three caught up with the other's they started to walk into town and split up Ryou, Bakura and Akefia went one way, Marik and Malik went one way, Jou, Seto and Seth went one way and Yuugi, Yami and Atem went one way. Ryou took Bakura and Akefia to a weapon's shop, Malik took Marik to a bakery, Jou took Seto and Seth to a book store and Yuugi took Yami and Atem to the clothing store and all the guy's had one thing in mind today: ask the girl's out.<p>

XxxxxxxxxxWith YuugixxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Once they got in the store Yuugi wanted to see if she could get them to dress up funny. She sent the two guy's back to the dressing room's and she went to get them clothe's to try on. Yuugi got a sparkley red and purple shirt, black short's with star's on them, a pink boa, sparkley red and blue boot's that went to the knee, a blue neck belt and red and purple hat, for Atem she got a pink tutu, a sparkley red and pink shirt,  
>a pink boa, sparkley red and pink boot's that were ankle high and red sunglasses, as soon as she was done she went back to were she sent the guy's and handed them the clothe's she picked and told them to try them on. Atem came out first then Yami followed him out, when they came out Yuugi bust out laughing and had a camera and took a picture of them both. After Atem and Yami got over the flash they glared lightly at Yuugi and they decided to go and get Yuugi in something funny so they split up in the store to look. Yami found a sparkley purple and blue shirt, and black, pink and gold boot's that went to the knee and a red and purple hat that had pink heart's on it, Atem found a skirt that had the word "bitch please!" on the butt, a pink and black boa and bow, and red and white sunglasses so they brought Yuugi the stuff they found and told her to try them on they grabed the camera from her, so once Yuugi came out Atem and Yami had the same reaction as Yuugi did and bust out laughing and Yuugi pouted at them both but ended up smiling.<p>

"O-o-o-okay let's stop laughing kay and i'll buy these outfit's for us okay sence i brought you guy's here after all." Yuugi said while still laughing.

"Alright. Hey Yuugi u-u-u-u-um you know how your mother told you girl's that you had to have date's for the ball in a few month's how would you like to go with Yami and me?" ask's Atem while blushing and Yami is also blushing.

"Sure i would love to go with the two of you if you want me to that is!" exclaime's Yuugi while also blushing.

"Of cousewe would want to go to a ball with a cutie."say's Yami while giving a kiss to Yuugi's cheek and Atem also kisse's her cheek and then they hug her.

So Yuugi buy's the outfit's and then they go.

XxxxxxxxxxWith RyouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So Ryou lead's Bakura and Akefia to the weapon's shop because they said they wanted to see what neko weapon's look like. Once they get in the shop the guy's go to look at the weapon's, Akefia is looking at a pair of dagger's that have a red and black handle and one blade look's like it's black but it has red letter's on it and the other is white with blue letter's on it, meanwhile Bakura is looking at a red and black cloak and two sai's one is all red and white and the other is all black and purple so he put's on the cloak and hold's the sai's one facing backward one facing forward and take's a fighting stance and then he run's over to where Akefia and Ryou are. Ryou seeing that the two like what they have found goes and buy's them, once she does she hand's the dagger's to Akefia and Bakura his cloak and sai's.

"Hey Ryou do you wana go to the ball with us and please say yes?" ask's Bakura while looking at Ryou, Akefia doing the same thing.

"Yes i would like to go with you guy's I do think your hot as hell."Ryou say's with her eye's shining.

"Awesome and thank you for the complament!"they say at the same time then they go and hug Ryou and give her a kiss on the lip's each and Ryou then smile's and blushe's.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxWith MalikxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Malik drag's Marik with her to the bakery cause she want's some sweet's,  
>so once they get there they both get attacked with the smell's of cake's baking chocolate and vanilla cookie's and chocolate brownie's baking. So Malik skip's over to the counter to get a dozen cookie's cause she know's everyone of her friend love's these cookie's.<p>

"Hello how may I help you today Malik?" ask's the clerk who has a smile on her face.

"Hello Serano i would like a dozen cookie's to go just the chocolate one's okay!" say's Malik while smiling at her friend .

"Alright coming right up and it's on the house okay so no need to pay me anything." Serano say's while handing Malik a bag with a dozen cookie's in it and two extra's he hand's to Malik and Marik.

"Oh Serano this is Marik, Marik this is Serano Pranos she own's this bakery and they have really good food here have a cookie." Malik say's while introducing two and eating her cookie.

They both say hello to each other and Seano smile's at Malik while Marik grin's at her because she has crumb's all over her face.

"Hey Malik-pretty how would you like to go to this ball that is going to be held soon with me?" ask's Marik while eating his cookie.

"Yes i would love to go to ball with you!" exclaime's Malik while jumping up and down amd eating her cookie.

"Awesome thank you Malik-pretty." say's Marik while spinning Malik and hugging her then he give's her a breath taking kiss on the lip's and leave's her standing there blushing while he eat's his cookie.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxWith JouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When Jou, Seto and Seth get to the book store Jou head's over to the novel section to look at some book's. Seto and Seth follow her there Seto and Seth both sit on some chair's at a table while Jou look's at book's. Jou is trying to find some mystery book's or some action cause those are her favorite type's of book's. She found a few book's they sound intresting so she go to the counter to buy them.

"Jou how would you like to go to the ball that Yuugi's mother is holding with us me and Seto?" ask's Seth.

"Sure that would be cool and I would be going with to hot guy's as it is."  
>Jou say's but when she relise's she called them hot she blushe's as red as a tomato.<p>

"Thank you puppy." Seto say's smiling and bluhing as is Seth.

"No problem at all anyway i think we should start to head back to the palace so no one worrie's about any of us." Jou say's her holding the bag with the book's in it she also got Yuugi Two romance book's,  
>Ryou that new drama book she wanted and Malik a horror book only Malik could read horror book's.<p>

Serano Pranos: has long mid back purple and red hair blue eye's wear's a bright blue and green dress with a blue bow on it, blue flat's and a dragon necklace that is red and purple bright blue eye's and spike's that are black on the tail. she is kind and sweet but sturn when she has to be and she own's Serano's bakery.

So how did you guy's like it this chapter was for Rainbowc cause he/she wanted the guy's to ask the girl's out anyway love it hate it review and tell me ja-ne :3 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! but I do own my oc's and the dragon name's Mythiris and Seranopranos so don't steal or take them. Warning language

Chapter nine

After the girl's and the guy's got back to the palace they went to the garden. So once they all sat down they started to talk about there day in town after Malik passed out the cookie's.

"Okay I have a question Yuugi, Yami, Atem what the hell are you guy's wearing?" asked Bakura

"We went to a clothing store and tried on funny outfit's, why do you not like them?" asked Yuugi

"N-n-n-n-no it's j-j-just that y-y-y-you guy's l-l-l-look funny as hell!" Bakura and Akefia both said while laughing there butt's off and all the other's are laughing as well.

"Well I was going for funny on Atem and Yami but I think they were getting back at me with the outfit that I'm wearing and today we are going to wear the outfit's till bed time." Yuugi said while the other's were laughing there butt's off.

"So were did you guy's go today?" asked Yami

"Well I took Bakura and Akefia to a weapon's shop and Bakura got a cloak and two sai's and Akefia got two dagger's." Ryou said.

"I took Marik to the bakery and introduced him to the owner of the bakery Serano Pranos she is nice and a friend of our's!"  
>exclaimed Malik while eating her second cookie since she sat down.<p>

"I took Seto and Seth to the book store and got some book's Yuugi I got you those romance book's you wanted, Ryou I got you a new drama book and Malik I got you your horror book." Jou said while handing each girl the book's she said.

The girl's all thank Jou then the decide to head to there room's and put the book's in there. After they did that a servant told everyone that dinner was done and to go to the dinning hall to eat. Once they got there everyone sat down and started to eat, they were having steak, baked potato, shrimp, carrot's, sushi, pasta, salad and blueberry pie and the Vampire's all had a goblet full of blood to drink and everyone else had a glass of wine or jucie.

After they were all done eating they went to there room's to go to sleep.

XxxxxxxxThe next morningxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The sun was shinng on two people's face's so they decide to get up and dressed for the day ahead. Atem and Yami both see Yuugi still sleeping and decide to let her sleep so they go out to the garden. They sit under the cherry tree and cuddle in the morning light.

"Well hello there handsome what's your name." say's a very high voice in front of them

They open thier eye's and see two girl's standing there, one girl has shoulder length brown hair and pale blue eye's and is wearing a short jean skirt and a pale blue shirt that show's her stomach and has black heal's on her feet, the other girl has her black hair in a braid and lilac eye's and is wearing a short black and blue skirt and a red corrset top with large pink bow's on the back and black 3-inch heal's.

"Hello girl's why are you outside in those outfit's aren't you cold?" asked Atem while Yami is laying down.

"Were not cold handsome what are your name's mine is Vivian and this is Anzu!" exclaime's Vivian while getting to close to Atem and Anzu doing the same to Yami.

"My name is Atem and this is Yami we both just woke up and decided to come out to the garden for some quite." said Atem while trying to get Vivian off of him while helping Yami out to.

"Wait Atem and Yami are the name's of the vampire and werewolf prince that came here the other day!"exclaime's Anzu going to hug the death out of Yami.

"Yes that is us now can you girl's go so we can have some peace and quite?" ask'sYami while laying his head on Atem's lap

"No we will stay and keep you guy's company so why are you two sitting under the cherry tree this is were that losser Yuugi and her friend's hang out."Vivian say's while thinking about how much she hate's Yuugi.

"Hey that's not nice Yuugi is not a losser she is sweet and kind and cute and so many more thing's but she is not a losser why would you say that in the first place?" Atem say's and ask's them both.

While they are talking Atem, yami and Vivian, Anzu don't relise they are being watched by some one.

Well love it hate it review and tell me what you think and tell me if I misspelled anything. guess who is watching them you can guess 1 person. oh and later when i say Mythiris is a human it's the same Mythiris that was traing the girl's :) 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! However I do own the dragon name Mythiris and Seranopranos and my oc's so don't steal them or take them well enjoy the chapter. Warning Language

Chapter ten

Yuugi is watching Atem and Yami talking to Vivian and Anzu from her hiding spot and decide's to come out.

"Good morning Atem, Yami, Vivian, Anzu how are you today?" Yuugi ask's surpised to see Anzu and Vivian in the garden when they have said before that they would never come to the garden her and her friend's hang out in they would alway's go to a garden on the other side of the palace.

"Yuugi good morning me and Atem were just hanging out under your tree for some peace and quite when these two gir's showed up and they won't leave us alone at all." Yami said while getting up and hugging Yuugi and Atem doing the same.

"Ah well Atem Yami why don't you two go to breakfast while i talk to Anzu and Vivian okay?" Yuugi ask's those two.

So once Atem and Yami were gone Yuugi ask's Anzu and Vivian why they are here and not in there own garden.

"Well we were just walking by so we could talk to you when we saw to of the most handsomest guy's in the world so we decided to go and talk to them both when we were talking we asked them why they were in this garden and under your tree ." Anzu take's a breath so Vivian can take over explaining why they were in the garden. "Cause only you and your loser friend's sit here in this garden and when we called you that they said you guy's weren't loser's and now I think they don't like us, anyway after that is when you showed up and told them to go to breakfast." Vivian finshes the story glaring at Yuugi and Anzu also glaring.

"Me and my frined's aren't loser's I'm tired of hearing you two say that and beside's you guy's never want to talk to me so tell me the truth of whyyou are in this garden!" Yuugi exclaime's getting mad.

"Fine we'll tell you we want a rematch of the other day."Anzu say's getting into a fighting stance with her claw's out and a dagger that is black with yellow letter's and Vivian get's into a fighting stance with her claw's out and a fan that has the word "dragon flame!" on it and a black and purple dragon.

Yuugi call's out her staff's and get's in to a defending stance ready to take any hit's they give out. Anzu charge's at Yuugi and strike's out with her dagger and Yuugi defend's with her ice staff by making the ground all icey so Anzu slip's and fall's on her butt,Vivian strike's Yuugi from behind with the fan and scratch's Yuugi's back so Yuugi turn's around and kick's vivian in the chest so she fly's into a tree then Yuugi form's a crystal of ice and frezze's Vivian to the tree, Anzu see's Yuugi with her back turned and try's to strike her but Yuugi block the attack with her fire staff, Anzu get's up and see's Vivian trying to get out so she throw's her dagger and break's the ice that is traping Vivian, so Vivian throw's Anzu her dagger back and Anzu strike's out with it and Yuugi block's the blow's then she redirect's the attack to Yuugi's arm and cut's it so Yuugi fall's to one knee and hold's her bleeding arm while Vivian knock's her out from behind.

Ryou walk's by trying to find Yuugi and get her to come to breakfast as she is passing the garden she see's an unconcius Yuugi and Anzu and Vivian standing over her so she walk up to them and say's.

"Hey bitche's what the hell did you do to Yuugi and tell me now before I lose my temper got it?" Ryou ask's already calling out her staff and sword from out of no where.

"We were just having a rematch and don't call us bitche's bitch got it and beside's we were just about to go." Anzu say's walking up to Ryou and cutting her cheek and Vivian come's up and pushe's her down then they go and walk away.

Ryou go's over to Yuugi and start's to heal her back then she heal's her arm then the head so once Yuugi is all healed up Ryou start's to heal herself up just when Yuugi open's up her eye's and see's Ryou then look's down at her arm and the feel's her back and they don't hurt at all so she then smile's and tackel's Ryou and hug's her tight.

"Oh thank you, thank you,thank you Ryou for saving me and healing me up I don't know how to thank you enough!" Yuugi exclaime's hugging the heck out of poor Ryou.

"It's no problem at all Yuugi-chan any way can you stop hugging the life out of me I do need air to breath beside's we should go and get you changed sence you fought the bitche's." Ryou say's standing up and getting Yuugi to stand up as well so that they can go change Yuugi into something that doesn't have cut's anywhere.

So once they get to Yuugi's room they go in side and she take's a quick shower and then go's into her walk in closet to get something to wear.  
>When she come's out she is wearing a red shirt that say's "Don't eat me I'm to cute to be eated up!", a black skirt that has tiny rose's on it, black and red tight's, a red and black fingerless glove that has the word "Meow meow!" on it and a red bow around her neck. So after Ryou hugged the life out of Yuugi they both went to the dinning hall and when the door's opened up and Atem and Yami both saw Yuugi there nose's started to bleed and then they passed out.<p>

Well I hope this chapter is alot better than chapter nine anyway love it hate it review and tell me and tell me if I mispelled anything at all ja-ne :3


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! However I do own the dragon name's Mythiris and Seranopranos who are all so my oc's so don't steal or take them. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter eleven!

As soon as both Yami and Atem pass out Yuugi goes over to them to help get them into chair's. A few minutes later they both wake up then look around in confusion then they look at Yuugi who is eating blueberry and choclate waffles with rasberry syrup on top and drinking milk. Once Yuugi noticed that they were awake goes over to the side of the table they are on and hug's the life out of them.

"You're awake and okay that's good!" Yuugi exclaime's so very happy.

"Of course were okay and we get to look at the most cutest little one of them all." Yami say's while winking at Yuugi and hugging her back just as hard as she is while Atem is hugging the both of them and he give's a kiss to both Yami and Yuugi's forehead.

Everyone leave's the dinning hall to leave them alone together and Yuugi tell's them why she had to change in to this outfit and after they hear why they hug her even more.

"So little one what would you like to do today? Go into town? Hang out in your garden? What ever you chose we will all do okay." Atem ask's Yuugi after he's done hugging the life out of her.

"Well I have training with my friend's today for like four hour's and you two and the other guy's can sit and watch us train and you can meet Myth-taicho." Yuugi say's while walking to the door's and once she get's there Yami come's behind her and pick's her up so she can have a piggy back ride.

So once Yuugi, Yami and Atem get to the garden Yuugi jump's down from Yami's back to go stand over by her friend's and Atem and Yami go sit by the other guy's. Once Atem and Yami sit down they see a beutiful lady walk in to the garden she has long knee length purple hair in a braid and bright green eye's and has on black leather pant's a purple tank top shirt that show's a little bit of her tummy one black leather glove and black combat boot's.

"Alrighty so all you girl's are here good today we are going to be working on team work you will all be split in to two group's. Malik and Jou you will be one group Ryou and Yuugi will be the other group.  
>What you will be doing is trying to see if you can beat me one group at a time." Mythiris say's stearnly but softly.<p>

"Okay Jou and Malik you're up first stratigize and hide." Myth say's.

So after she say's that Jou and Malik share a look and both run and hide Jou in a tree and Malik in a bush. Once Myth give's the signal to start. Jou send's a wave of wind at her knocking her back but not over she then jump out of one tree and to another tree to do the same thing send a wave of wind at her, meanwhile Malik while Jou is keeping her distracked she make's a big sphere of light and dark energy and throw's it at her. Now because they didn't think about what they were going to do it was over very quickly.

"Malik Jou that was pathetic I know you two can do better so after Yuugi and Ryou are done with thier training you two will give me two hundred push-up's go it." Myth say's very disapointed at them she then call's Yuugi and Ryou over to train now. "You two tell me you both came up with a stratigey?" Myth ask's them both.

"Yes Myth-taicho we came up with a stratgey while Jou and Malik were training." Ryou and Yuugi both say at the same time.

So once Myth gave them the signal to start Yuugi hid behind a tree and Ryou juumped up into a tree so they both can do there thing that they agreed on Ryou would cast water to go every where and Yuugi would freeze the water so they both can attack with lighting and fire and they would repeat that over and over again.

Ryou cast's water to go every were and Yuugi freeze's it and then they both make a ball Ryou a ball of lighting and Yuugi a ball of fire and then they throw them at Myth they then repeat it over again. So after the tenth time they do that Myth start's to go after them to increase the training and they traingin goes on for hour's and hour's and once they stop it's now two in the afternoon.

So they both stop with Ryou and Yuugi panting for breath back and they walk over to the guy's.

"You all stink I think you should take a shower!" Marik exclaimes while holding his nose all the guy's doing the same as him so Ryou and Yuugi both go to there room's to take a shower while the guy's talk to Myth.

"So you're Mythiris we thought you were a dragon but you're a human how is that?" Akefia ask's for all the guy's.

"I am a dragon but I can also change into a human if I want to just like my girlfriend Serano we are both dragon/human and when I'm training the girl's I switch between both my human form and my dragon form." Myth say's while watching Jou and Malik do there push-up's.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxWith YuugixxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So after me and Ryou go to are room's to take a shower I go into my room and get into the shower and start humming a nursery ryme my mother came up with. I then start thinking about what I should do about Yami and Atem I know I have a big crush on them but what would they say I mean I know we are going to the ball together but what would they say to being in a relationship with me man I wish at time's I can read people's mind's. So after I get out of the shower i go and get dressed in my outfit that i wore to breakfast and made them both pass out.

I start to walk to my door to go outside when I open the door I immeditly get blinded and some one start's to take me out side I can tell because it's a little chilly outside because it's fall.

Okay so tell me what you think love it hate it review and tell me and geuss who blinded poor Yuugi ja-ne :3 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! However I do own the dragon's and the name Mythiris and Seranopranos so don't steal or take them any way I am going to try the same thing I tried on HaYg My nickname is shadow-chan

Me: Hey hey guys like I said on HaYg I have been busy and haven't had the time to update my storys but I will try to do that

Myth: it's all right shadow-chan *Hugs me*

Serano: Well we did tell her to update her stories I mean it's not our fault if she didn't listen to us

Myth: your mean *Grabs Seranos and throws her out of the room* now we can have some quite

Me and Myth: enjoy the chapie :) and the guest reviewer "moonlight luna" got it right on the second geuss *Give's moonlight a brownie* :3

Chapter 12

So when I'm being draged out of my room witch might I say is not fun I start to fight back against the person draging me and I use my claws to scratch who ever is draging me.

"Ow don't do that it hurts." I hear a very familar voice yelp in pain.

"Are you okay habibi here let me heal that." I hear another familar voice say.

"Thank you my dark." The first voice say's while draging me still.

"Who ever is draging me stop and let me go!" I say very angry at being draged.

"We can't do that now can we little one." The second voice says.

After a few minutes of being draged we stop and the blind fold is removed from over my eyes and I see that I'm at one of the most expencive restaurants in town 'Fira love'. Once I get over being here i look at who draged me here and see Atem and Yami in leather Atem in black and Yami in white.

"You two draged me here why and who did I scratch?" I ask them walking up to them and pouting.

"We draged you here so we can have a fun day in town after we eat we can go to the clothing store and try on funny outfits again and you scratched Yami but I healed it okay little one so don't be worried." Atem says walking into the restaurant. So me and Yami follow him.

"I'm sorry Yami for scratching you." I say while hugging Yami to death and giving him kisses on every part of his face.

"Thank you Atem this is fun." Yami tells Atem while hugging me back and then kisses me on the lips.

I moan and Yami deepens the kiss and once we are at the table Atem starts to kiss my neck and I moan again and break the kiss for air once I have air in my lungs I turn to Atem to kiss him and Yami starts to kiss my neck taking over Atem's job we hear a cough and break up and look up at the waiter.

"What would you guy's and miss like to drink?" He asks us looking more at me than Atem and Yami.

"Lemon-ade sir." I say being polite.

"Red wine for me." Atem says.

"I will have red wine as well." Yami says

"Alright I will bring your drinks back and some bread sticks." He says as soon as he walks away Atem and Yami start sucking on my neck and I moan I don't think they can leave me alone for one second after they do that for a few minutes the waiter comes back with the drinks and breadsticks.

"What would you guys and miss like to eat?" The waiter asks.

"I would like a steak salad with ranch dressing on it." I say handing the waiter my menu and moving to the other side.

"I would like to have the fried chicken plate with green beans and ranch on my salad as well." Atem said handing the waiter his menu.

"I would like to have the shrimp plate with calamri and ranch on my salad as well." Yami said handing the menu to the waiter.

"All right I will be back with the food." The waiter says walking away. So once the waiter gets back with the food we start to eat and we also talk so once we are done Atem pays the bill and we leave .

So while we are walking I jump on Yami's back for a piggy back ride and we start to the clothing store but when we are about to go in someone come's out.I jump down from Yami's back.

"Hello Yuugi how are you today?" She says walking up to me and hugs the life out of me.

Me: Well tell me what you think and if I misspelled anything and guess who the girl is that came out of the store she is one of the origanal Yu-gi-oh!  
>girls you get one guess ja-ne :3 <p>


End file.
